The invention relates to a luminaire having a light source, which has at least one LED (light-emitting diode), and also having a heat sink to cool the LED, in which the light source is pivotably arranged with respect to the heat sink.
Such a luminaire is known from DE 10 2008 007 647 A1. In the case of this luminaire the LED can be aligned differently with respect to the heat sink by pivoting; in this way it is possible to change the direction in which in the main light is radiated from the luminaire. In order to vary the direction of the emission of light in this way, manual adjustment of the LED is required. Manual adjustment can entail problems, for example if very small and precise changes in the main direction of radiation are desired or if the luminaire is arranged outside a user's usual manual reach for operation.